


I'm Okay

by StrawberrieKisses



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bang Chan is a Sweetheart, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Fluff, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, M/M, Panicking Characters, Smut, Top Seo Changbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 13:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19200115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberrieKisses/pseuds/StrawberrieKisses
Summary: Both Felix and Changbin have some bedroom experience, but neither are something you could call an expert. And, all of their previous sexual encounters have only been experienced with each other. Neither of them have ever gone this far, and it shows throughout the crinkled bed sheets, but their clumsiness is full of passion and desire. There is no need for either of them to be scared, but that doesn't mean their fear will listen to logic. These are Felix and Changbin's first, of many, moments under the sheets together.There is literally no Changlix smut. I know mine isn't good but I needed something lol. Calm down everyone is 18+. Eight of the nine Stray Kids members are older than me so yea- don't come at me. This is my first time ever writing smut so keep that in mind. Please leave your thoughts on the writing in the comments! Thanks and I hope you enjoy!





	1. Glow

Felix and Changbin have been dating for well over two years now, and have yet to be completely physically intimate with each other past the few masturbation sessions they have shared- the first of which ended in a tomato red Changbin after he almost immediately came once Felix began to give him an handjob. They figured out soon enough that Felix perfered to be a bottom and that both of them were shy in bed. The boys had sucked each other off, given handjobs, and Changbin even gave Felix a prostate massage with a dildo, but never fully 'consummated their love' through anal sex. It wasn't that the boys didn't want to try new things or didn't trust each other enough (sometimes Felix felt he trusted Changbin a bit too much- that boy seriously likes to test his patience); both halves of the whole were just plain busy trying to do their schoolwork, daily errands, and idol work. And, neither Felix nor Changbin thought that anal sex was the only type of sex gay males could have- sure it was the most sought after, but it wasn't the easiest. That also didn't mean the boys lacked a burning passion for each other- they were just really busy. They needed to focus on their careers most of the time, so they just fantasized about finally doing the big A within their thoughts. 

Being in a relationship was relatively new to Felix and Changbin; both had shortly dated males and females before meeting each other. Their past relationships were relatively uneventful however, and pure products of childhood impulse crushes. 

However, this... 'Changlix' situation was otherworldly for both parties. Never had Changbin nor Felix had such strong emotions towards someone, and it was a bit frightening to say the least, but it wasn't an unwelcomed feeling- not by a long shot. The other Stray Kids members knew the two were dating and it was met by mostly good feedback. One of the members was a bit uncomfortable when the couple first announced themselves, but soon enough all of them were back to their normal young adult selves. Actuall, Woojin sometimes seemed a bit too enthusiastic to their relationship, but Felix knew he was just doing his best to be supportive, and for that he was thankful. 

Today was a Thursday- one of the first days the group didnt have a schedule in over three months. All the members had been looking forward to this day for various different reasons. Some were going to catch up on sleep, others were to visit their families, eat out with friends, work on different songs, but almost all the members were heading back home. Changbin and Felix, however, had different plans. 

Changbin had helped Felix finish off with a dildo two times in their love sessions, and if he thought Felix was beautiful when he was doing something as mundane as brushing his teeth- seeing Felix orgasm from prostate simulation was euphoric on it's own. Felix and Changbin knew tonight would be the night they would fully become one, and they couldn't be more excited. 

"Bye hyung, make sure you don't drink too much!" Felix shouted over his shoulder, sitting on the groups shared sofa with a bag of chips on this lap, too engrossed in his video game to fully depart with Chan- the last member still in the dorm besides Felix and Changbin. Chan was going out to drink with some old friends and planned to be out until the early morning if not the entire weekend. 

When Felix didn't hear the door shut he paused his game to investigate and jumped a little when he saw Chan looking down at him with his arms crossed over his chest. 

"You scared me!" Felix chuckled but Chan didn't react past a suspicious eye squint.

"... what is it?" Felix asked, his expression laced with feigned suspicion in attempt to lighten the mood.

"Are you and Changbin.. you know..." he made a vague motion with his head as he searched for a word "... active?" Chan asked in a serious tone seeming more concerned than mocking this time. 

"Y-you... mean like... sexually active?" Felix didn't feel as uncomfortable as he did shocked. Chan never spoke of Chanbin and Felix's relationship if it didn't regard Stray Kids as a whole. 

"Yea." he gave out an airy chuckle "I mean sexually active- I take it by that answer that you probably aren't." Chan's hands came to his front pockets and he stood on his heels- his face suddenly becoming less inquisitive and more sympathetic. He put a hand on Felix's shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. 

"Just be safe and you know... make sure you are both comfortable. I already spoke to Changbin about... stuff. Also, I'm here for you, too- don't forget that. And if anything happens where you don't feel ok then let him know. And dont worry about what the other's will think- I'm sure you already know, but everyone thinks Changbin went to his parents place so no one is suspicious of you guys. And even if they are they probably won't say it to your face. Come to think of it I should probably talk to the others about..." he took a pause and eyes Felix before pursing his lips together.

Felix remained silent, watching Chan with a slightly amused grin. Bang Chan was rambling, and it was bevause he cared about all of his groupmates. 

"Annnddd- I'm talking to much- aren't I?" Chan's cheeks turned a bit red before putting his hands together in front of himself and standing up straight. Felix was quite, watching Chan with an embarrassed expression scattered throughout his face.

"Okay! That's my speech!" He claped his hands together one last time and gave a warm smile as he started to walk to the door once again. Before he closed the door behind him he added "Make sure you keep it on your own beds!" as the door closed and Felix was left sitting alone on the couch- still at a loss for words.

"... okay..." Felix said to himself. He looked around the dorms living room before he suddenly grew nervous and began to tidy up. He turned off the video game console (mostly because there was no way he could focus on a video game at this moment) and brushed chip crumbs from his lap.

After about 15 minutes of cleaning, mostly consisting of re-fluffing pillows, dusting, and vacuuming obsessively, he was satisfied with the appearance of the living room and he looked over to the clock. 2:30 PM and he was alone in the living room of the dorm where only he and Changbin would be living in for the next two days. Felix went into his room to pace for a little bit and to try and see if there was anything he needed to clean again (he and Seungmin had done some spring cleaning and rearranged the room the night before, so his room was actually quite clean- damn that clean freak Seungmin).

Shortly after, Changbin came out of the shower fully clothed in basketball shorts and a t-shirt. His hair was only slightly damp as he had been blow drying it before he left the bathroom. He walked to the living room to find it empty and a lot cleaner than usual. He then made his way into the kitchen to find it just as barren of Felix and immaculate as the living room had been. 

"Yongbok?" He called as he walked in the direction of Felix's room. He knocked before entering. 

"Felix?" He called again, and there was Felix, in the middle of the room, bitting his nails. 

"What's wrong?" Changbin put down his towel and grabbed at Felix's wrist. He slowly removed Felix's fingers from his mouth, "You okay?"

Chanbin tried to get a better look at Felix's eyes, but Felix was starring at the floor and his long lashes covered his irises.

"... I'm a little nervous..." Felix responded while looking up to meet Changbins gaze. He smiled when he noticed the concern littering Changbins face. "But I'm okay! And I want to... you know." He gave an earnest but somewhat anxious smile which caused Changbin to pull him into a hug.

Felix was almost instantly relieved, he wrapped his arms loosely around Changbins waist and breathed in his clean scent. After a few seconds, Changbin rested his chin on Felix's shoulder and spoke. 

"We don't have to do anything. I don't want you to be uncomfortable or to think we need to do anything." He pulled away to brush Felix's bangs from his face and look into his eyes. "I love you and we don't need to do anything tonight or any other night if you dont want to." He smiled and pecked Felix's plush lips.

At that, Felix gave the most blinding smile before he cupped Changbins face and gave a deeper kiss. Before the kiss could get heated, both of them pulled away and rested their foreheads together- still standing in the middle of Felix's room. Both were smiling from ear to ear. Felix looked so beautiful with the sunlight streaming in from the window. His freckles speckled about his face and his eyes shone with overflowing love. Changbin looked equally beautiful, his dark hair complimented his dazzling eyes and his chin that Felix loved so much was sticking out in the cutest way imaginable, because he was smiling so hard.

"I want this." Felix stated with a straight face before he started laughing a light and nervous laugh "I want this so bad!" He lifted Changbins face to bring their lips to meet. 

Changbin smiled into the kiss and tightened his arms around Felix's waist. 

"Okay, whatever you want." Changbin said, but his words where muffled in the kiss.

Once the kiss began to heighten in intensity, Changbin took lead and began to shuffle them towards the bed without separating their lips. Felix felt the back of this knees bump with the side of the bed and he plopped himself down unceremoniously, wrapping his arms around Changbins neck and pulling him down with him. Felix spread his thighs for Changbin to sit in between. They separated for a breath, both had been becoming lightheaded from the intense kiss. 

Felix blushed lightly when Changbin began fumbling with the bottom hem of his shirt, but he pulled it over his head nonetheless, leaving himself in only his sweats. Changbin's eyes were grazing over every part of Felix's naked upper torso, he placed his fingers over Felix's left pect over his heart. Both of them were panting ever so slightly. He bent down and kissed over Felix's heart before he went down and placed an open-mouthed kiss over Felix's nipple. 

Felix's breath hitched in excitment. His hands shot up to grab Changbin's roaming hands. 

"You too, hyung." 

Changbin sat up slightly and removed his shirt. They had both seen each other shirtless numerous times- even when they weren't masturbating together, but this time looked different. Maybe it was the time of day, maybe it was their ever growing feelings, it could have even been their arousal, but neither boy could decipher the feelings bubbling in their chests as anything other than pure love. 

One look at each other and they began full on making out. Teeth clashed and tongues danced together. Their hands were roaming each other's trembling chests for sensitive areas. Changbin leaned forward lightly from his seat on Felix's thighs. Felix got the clue and allowed himself to fall back on the bed. Changbin followed on top of him. Their hands met on either side of Felix's face and interlocked together. Changbin released some air though his nose in a laugh when he felt Felix's palms were perhaps sweatier than this own. He held himself up with one arm and looked at Felix beneath him.

Felix's hair was splayed out on the bed; it adorned his face so right. This wasn't their first time seeing each other so aroused, but no time was like the previous and each time managed to take both their breaths away. 

"You're so beautiful..." he breathed out. He then nuzzled his face into the nape of Felix's neck and breathed in his scent, he smelled like maple syrup, his shampoo, and warmth. 

Felix smiled, his eyes turned to little slits "You're beautiful too, hyung." He laughed as he grappled the back of Changbins head. 

Changbin began sucking on Felix's jugular vein. 

"Ohh!" Felix jumped lightly at the studden stimulation before bitting his lip and moving his hips up lightly to do an experimental grind against Changbins own hard-on. He didnt want to be the only one feeling pleased.

"Don't hold back, bokkie- let me hear you..." Changbin groaned in pleasure and began to move his own groin in a clumsy but synchronized grind against Felix's. 

"I've been kinda really hard for awhile now..." Felix admitted in a strained voice, it was a statement to be taken as an invitation to advance further in their ministrations. 

Changbin took the initiative and removed Felix's and his own bottoms swiftly before connecting their hips once again. Felix grabbed at Changbins biceps with a surprisingly strong grip before he began to grind up harder. 

He reached down between them and grabbed Changbins cock through his underwear. It was hot and heavy with precum leaking out the slit. He began jacking Changbin off as a slow pace.  
Changbin stifled a moan by moving down from Felix's lips to his neck and sucking. 

(a/n: I'm really sorry if 'cock' ever autocorrects to 'clock' in the story 'cause yea... apparently my phone doesn't like the word 'cock' lol) 

The temperature was getting really hot for both of them, their bodies were growing sticky with sweat and a pink blush painted both their chests. Felix lowered Changbin's boxers until they were mid-thigh before he completely shimmied out of his own boxers, growing evermore nervous. 

Changbin moved down Felix's chest, kissing the skin ever so lightly on his way down the lean chest. He paused when he reached Felix's pelvis and sucked on the soft and slightly hairy skin. 

Felix gripped the sheets below him as Changbin began running his tongue up and down his cock before he took half of it into his mouth. 

"H-hyung..." Felix sat up on his elbows and gazed down at Changbin inbetween his legs, his lips stretched around his cock. His blood was coursing though his body so loudly he almost couldn't hear himself. Both gazes met with want, need, and love. Changbin lowered his gaze and started stoking his own cock with a free hand. 

"I-... c-can we... you kn- oh my god!" his voice was initially shaky with anticipation, then it became shaky with pure lust. Felix's head fell back in pleasure as Changbin took his cock entirely in this month and began sucking. He locked his hands into Changbin's hair with a tight grip. 

Changbin moaned around his cock and Felix's toes curled into themselves. His breath was caught in this throat and he squirmed beneath Changbin

"Hyung! Stop! Stop! I-" Changbin immediately released Felix's cock and sat up with a startled expression. His lips were red and becoming swollen. 

"What's wrong?" He immediately created space between them.

Felix's eyes were closed and was still panting heavily when he catched his breath.

"I was about to cum..." he grinned and , "I promise you, I want this, I'm okay" Felix then sat up and hugged Changbin only to pull him downward and have them fall freely back onto the bed with a thud softened by the mattress.

Changbin started at him with wide worried eyes, but the worry soon diminished into happiness. Felix took the change in mood as a que to wrap his legs around Changbins hips, his ankles crossed in the small of Changbins back.

"I want to do this with you, and only you, Felix, but I need you to tell me if I'm doing okay" Changbin buried his face into Felix's neck to hide his growing blush.


	2. Breathe

"I want to do this with you, and only you, Felix, but I need you to tell me if I'm doing okay" Changbin buried his face into Felix's neck to hide his growing blush.

 

The bleach blond hair surrounding his face felt so right.

"I'm scared that I'll hurt you..." he ran his fingers through the slightly moist hair and then he grabbed a fistful of the golden locks to steady himself back to sanity. 

Felix's hands roamed up Changbin's back, rubbing over his shoulder blades before locking at the nape of his neck and playing with the ends of his hair.

"You won't hurt me- I want this Changbin. Hyung, I love you. I want to do this, please?" He turned his head and placed butterfly kisses on Changbins shoulder. 

"I love you too, Yongbok." Changbin finally faced him, and though his eyes were dilated in the rush of adrenaline and his boner was raging stronger than ever before in his life, his eyes still scanned over Felix's face for any sign of uncertainty. 

When all he found was arousal, love, and comfort, he resumed kissing Felix. Soon, Changbin's boxers had slipped completely off his legs, and they were both sans a thread of fabric. 

Felix was growing really impatient- he felt his impeding orgasm and he was not cumming unless Changbin was inside him- he was determined of that.

He grabbed the lube he had prepared on his nightstand and dropped it next to their bodies before he took a hold of Changbins hand and let it to his entrance. It was puckered and hot. He felt Changbin tense up as they kissed. 

They separated once again.

"You prepped yourself both times before with the- the toys... I dont know if I can." He looked down between Felix's legs where the sight of his hand was lost in the crevice of Felix's butt, but he need not see to know the boy had maneuvered his hand so that his index finger was pressed directly against the tight muscle. 

"I know... I want you to do it." Felix smiled before looking down and grabbing hold of Changbin's cock again. 

Changbin gripped the sheets beside Felix's head with his free hand and stifled a moan. He was so nervous, but also so incredibly turned on. Both boys were really inexperienced in all realms of sex and love. While everything going on at the moment was not entirely 'new' to both of them, it wasn't exactly a terrain they were trained in, and man did Changbin wish he had gone out with more people beforehand because he wanted to do his very best for Felix. As far as both the boys were concerned, their first really would be their last. They would only ever have each other as partners. 

Felix reeled in the reaction he recieved from his minimal effort to please Changbin. He tugged on Changbin's cock with one hand and poured lube on the underside of his own cock, shivering with pleasure as he did so. 

"J-Just put some of the lube on your finger and put it in- slowly..." he looked up to Changbin, only to find the boy's head was pointed downwards as he focused on the area between Felix's legs before he pressed inside to his first knuckle.

Felix jolted slightly, and Changbins head shot straight up to check if he was okay.

"I'm fine! I'm okay! I just didnt think you would do it so soon!" Felix laughed at the worried expression that painted Changbins face that diminished as soon at it had arrived. The knuckle in his ass was not uncomfortable, but it was noticable- not in a bad way, but also not in a particularly pleasant manner. 

Changbin beamed in happiness and excitement, but was also internally screaming because oh my god he was inside Felix. Sure, it was only the first knuckle of his index finger but sweet jesus did it feel amazing. It was so hot that it felt as if the tight muscle was pulsating warmth to the beat of their fervent hearts. He gulped the saliva he didnt know he had been accumulating in his mouth before he straightened himself up to a kneeling position and grabbed the lube bottle to pour it generously on the remainder of his finger. 

From this view, he could see his finger with the tip lost inside Felix's dark pink hole, glistening from the sunlight steaming into the room, and he felt lightheaded from the new rush of blood to his cock. 

Felix noticed this and felt embarrassed, but he didnt want to move to cover himself because that would only make Changbin more nervous.

Changbin, however, felt a surge of confidence and kneaded Felix's firm thigh with his free hand before sliding it more to the side and widening the space between the lean legs.

He leaned down to suck on Felix's nipples before pushing the remainder of his finger inside. He could feel all the lean muscles in Felix's body contract as the boys small hands once again gripped his shoulders, but as soon as they reached his shoulders they moved to pull his face up away from his chest and into an unhinged, almost frantic kiss. Felix then rocked his hips downward onto his finger with a force Changbin had never witnessed from him before- it was more than just desperate. He was not seeking release, he was seeking further connection when he gave an low, uncharacteristic whine. He never stopped his hips.

"Hyung, I swear if you don't hurry up I am goi- AHH!" 

Felix's threw his head back- his prostate had been getting increasingly stimulated, but Changbin pressed notably hard against the swollen bundle of nerves, and he was over the moon- he yearned for that stimulation. Changbin seized the moment to press another finger inside Felix. 

The boy beneath him was panting heavier than before. He held onto Changbins biceps with a grip that would most definitely leave marks, but that did not matter because, while Changbin had pressed against Felix's prostate in some of their masturbation sessions before- that had been with a dildo and this was his finger. His prostate was swollen and squishy but firm at the same time and if he could just grow a pair and put his dick inside of the literal sunshine below him he would probably be the happiest person on Earth but he would also beat the world record for shortest time taken to ejaculate and ruin the moment and he couldn't do that- not now when the love of his life was literally begging to be fucked beneath him. 

In all honestly, Changbin was growing annoyed with himself because Felix was very obviously enjoying himself (and damn he was enjoying the view just as much- if not a little more- as Felix himself), and he wanted to be one with Felix- it wasn't just fucking it was molding into each others bodies, but goddamnit he never knew he could be so nervous.

Felix, through his lust filled state, continued his sentence. 

"Please hyung, I know your scared- I am too, but we both want this please just..." he released a childlike groan as he moved his trembling fingers to rub up and down Changbin's sides in attempt to comfort him.

Felix wasn't much better off with his nerves, but maybe it was because he had been imagining this moment since before he and Changbin had even started dating that he was better at hiding his anxiety. His charade was about to have its curtain fall, though, because he was genuinely terrified and if Changbin didn't comfort him soon he was likely going to have a panic attack. He didn't know if Changbin even wanted to continue anymore because damn he was moving really slow. Felix knew if he had a panic attack now Changbin would never forgive himself, but it was Changbin that was doing this to him- he should feel a little bad- at least that's what Felix's lust-ridden thoughts could muster up of this current situation.

Both of them were horny and panicked as hell, and those emotions don't mix well, but it's what they had to work with.

"I'm sorry Yongbokkie..." Changbin placed his face over Felix's sternum and took in just how sweaty both of their bodies were.

He made a frustrated noise before pulling his fingers from the tight heat of Felix's ass, and pouring a generous (if not humorous) amount of lube over his swollen cock. He stifled a moan as the cold lube met the hot skin of his penis. 

He grabbed hold of himself from the base of his cock. He was not small by any means- a fact that he would usually be proud of- except for today. He was almost certain it would feel like he was impaling his lover with his dick. He wasn't pornstar huge, but he had a good eight inches and Felix isn't a large person. 

Felix all but heard Changbin's internal struggle, so he grabbed at Changbin's face with both hands and searched his eyes in an almost frantic manner for any emotion that would tell him this was too much for today and they needed to stop. 

But he didn't find anything of that sort. Changbin was scared out of his mind that was certain, but he didn't seem like he wanted to stop. 

Felix let out a titter of a laugh before pulling him into a lip crushing kiss and lifting his hips off the bed. He guided Changbin's hand by his wrist and pressed the head of his cock against his asshole. 

They broke the kiss and were almost breathing into each others mouths as Changbin pushed himself inside. 

Felix shut is eyes tight and gripped the sheets tightly. His body tensed up as and wouldn't listen to his internal pleas to relax. His eyes watered and he held his breath as Changbin slowly bottomed out. 

Changbin rubbed the pelvic bones slightly protruding from Felix's hips and his his face in Felix's shoulder as he tried to keep his hips still. Every muscle in his body was telling him to fuck the boy like there was no tomorrow, but he didn't want to hurt Felix, so he grit his teeth stayed still.

He could tell Felix was not comfortable. He could tell he was trying to put on a facade to prevent scaring him. He kissed all throughout Felix's face and whispered words of encouragement in a strained but caring voice in attempt to ease some of the pain, and it seemed to be working.

After a bit, Felix's breathing returned to normal and he opened his eyes, he wrapped his arms around Changbins neck once again and gave a slow experimental rock of his hips.

Changbin immediately moaned loudly and gripped at the boys lean hips, causing his to freeze in his movements.

"P-please stop doing that!" He panted in overwhelming pleasure and gazed down at the boy below him, he looked like an angel. He must be dying- there's no way anything could ever be so heavenly. 

Felix bit his lip in contemplation before speaking again.

"It's okay... you can move" he laughed a little, and Changbin let out an almost pained gasp and gripped Felix's hips with a force that would definetly leave bruises. Have you ever been inside someone when they laugh? Seriously- you should try it, but wear a condom- you're going to need it for more than just STI protection. 

Changbin pulled his hips back slowly so only the head of his cock remained inside Felix. He watched the taut skin grip his cock before he pushed back in. Felix made a noise that wasn't in pleasure or pain, it seemed to come from his chest as he adjusted to Changbin's size. Changbin felt guilty for feeling so much pleasure. 

"A-are you sure this is okay? I don't want to hurt you. We can stop..." Changbin mumbled the words out loudly and quickly, they came out as word soup and Felix never felt more cared for. 

Seo Changbin, I swear to Jesus if you stop if you stop right now I will not speak to you for a month!" 

Felix pushed up against Changbins shoulders so that they were now sitting up. Changbin remained inside him as Felix layed him down and maneuvered their bodies so he was on top, straddling Changbin's hips with his shaky thighs before plopping himself down on Changbin's cock and entwinging his hands under the nape of Changbins neck.

He hissed in a mix of pain and pleasure as Changbin's fingers digged into the firm skin of his trembling thighs.

Felix soon found a rhythm that had them both moaning each others names with each drop of his hips. Their hands still explored every nook and cranny of each other, memorizing the feeling of the hot and clammy skin beneath their trembling fingertips. 

They weren't so much kissing as they were breathing into each others mouths when Felix let out a particularly loud scream of Changbin's name. 

In an instant, Changbin snapped out of his love drunk state and held Felix in a protective manner, afraid that if he moved he would cause the other pain, because he couldn't think of another explanation for Felix's outburst. Except, when he looked at his loves face he was awe struck by the sheer eroticism before him.

"Please, please, please don't stop! I swear I am okay!" Felix said in an almost wheeze-like plea, his voice hoarse from moaning and his body slightly trembling in Changbin's arms.

Changbin no longer needed encouragement, at least not for today, he was going to please his boyfriend the best he could because he never wanted this feeling of not enough but also too much in the pit of his stomach to ever end. 

He grabbed Felix by the waist and thrusted into him like he had never done before. It was complete instincts taking over as he flipped them over and fucked his boyfriend into the mattress. 

Felix let out countless gasps, he writhed below Changbin, who in turn grunted and groaned in ecstasy. Changbin repeatedly thrusted directly into Felix's prostate and caused the boys body tremble beneath him. He started moving his body down in time with Changbins thrusts. Sweat beaded on both of their foreheads with the heat and exertion of their love. Felix gripped the sheets until his knuckles turned white before moving his hands to his own hair and tugging on the roots in attempt to ground himself from the sparks of pleasure shooting up his spine.

"Hyung! Hyung! H-hyung! Changbin I'm gonna-"

"Me too!" Changbin tugged at Felix's cock, and the boy unwinded, his back arched off the bed, his muscles twitched and his toes curled as he released onto both their stomachs. His breath caught in his throat in a silent scream. Changbin followed in his orgasm as soon as Felix squeezed around him particularly tight, chosing to kiss Felix down from his high and ride out his orgasm as physically close to the boy as he could be.

They panted in the afterglow of their first time, not moving from their position. 

-

"How many times do I have to tell you?! I'm okay I swear!" Felix chuckled and lightly smacked Changbins chest. A few minutes after they came and they were able to move again, they shimmied under the covers of Felix's bed in a cuddly tangle of limbs. Though it was a warm mid-day in June, they wanted to feel each others body heat for a little while longer. "You?" He gazed into Changbins dark eyes- still dilated just as his own. 

"Are you kidding me? I've never been better!" He laughed and maneuvered their bodies so that he was the big spoon. "I JUST HAD SEX WITH MY BOYFRIEND LEE FELIX!" he cheered wholeheartedly, Felix laughed in embarassment and made a gesture to signal Changbin to keep it down, though he still smiled from ear to ear. "Are you suuuurrreee you're okay though?" 

"I am a little sore..." Felix turned so he was face to face with Changbin. He pecked his lips and let his hands roam across Changbin's chest freely. He pouted a little when Changbin stopped his minstrations. 

Felix thought he did something wrong, but Changbin brought Felix's hand up to his lips and kissed it.

"I'm sorry..." he murmured, his voice rough from the groans of pleasure he had been letting out. He pecked Felix's lips and placed butterfly kisses all throughout his torso. He sat up abruptly and snaked his hands beneath Felix's shoulders and across the backs of his knee's before hoisting him off the bed. 

Felix involuntarily let out a surprised squeak before laughing wholeheartedly as Changbin stood and walked them out of his room.

"Where are we going?" His voice was loud and bubbly, full of happiness. 

"To take a bath, you said you were sore." Changbin stated it as a matter of fact, but his face was that of complete elation. He bent his head down slightly to give the boy in his arms a kiss of the forehead. Felix beamed, Changbin knew he loved forehead kisses and even though he gave him about twenty every day, Felix knew this one would remain in his fondest of memories for a long time. 

Once they reached the bathroom Felix aided in turning the doorknob before Changbin pushed the door open and set him down lightly on his feet.

Changbin gave him a long kiss there in the doorway of the bathroom, his hands squeezed the curve of Felix's exposed butt and walked them towards the counter, he hoisted Felix up so he could sit there before he smiled into the kiss and separated to prepare a bath for them. 

Once it was full, he again carried Felix into the tub and lowered him gently into the water, despite his many complaints. 

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm okay! I can walk!" But Changbin knew better, because Felix still allowed him to carry him and even when he was standing, he looked like he was trying to put as little pressure on his body as possible.

"I want to dote on you, let me do this for you Yongbokkie..." he made his way into the water behind Felix so that his chest was pressed against Felix's back. They sat there in the bathtub, a tangle of long limbs, whispering the cheesiest lines to each other, laughing and kissing, blowing bubbles in each others face.

Neither boy would have it any other way, because the sex was perfect, no matter the fact that their palms were sweaty and their stomachs were in their throats, because it was love.

"Wait- one last thing, I JUST HAD SEX WITH MY BOYFRIEND SEO CHANGBIN!" 

Felix, that loud, energetic (at times hectic) ball of sunshine was going to be the death of Seo Changbin, and he was okay with that. 

 

 

( a/n: I'm sorry if it wasn't what you expected... I tried my best.... and I procrastinated writing this a lot lol. Also- I realize I called them 'boys' but like... I dont think 18-20 year olds classify as 'men'... (._.) Y'alls think I should add more of my writing to ao3? (not to this fic- I think this one is done)) thanks for reading!


End file.
